


Come and Take It

by alpheratz



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anonymous Sex, F/M, M/M, PWP, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room is empty now, but not for long. Soon someone will come in and see him tied down and waiting to be touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Take It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bandom_meme fill for akamine_chan's prompt of [Gerard/?](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/3759.html?thread=159407&style=mine#cmt159407). Please note this story contains brief references to imaginary incest. Huge thanks to cincodemaygirl for an excellent beta!

The rope tying his wrists to the bedposts is pretty fucking tight and the spreader between his thighs doesn't have much give, but there's a little room to move. Gerard likes that and rolls his hips against the mattress slowly. The front of his jeans is already soaked, the wet spot spreading across his skin. He's been hard since Lindsey tied him up and shoved yesterday's underwear under his face so all he could smell was how turned on he'd been the night before when he asked her for this.

The room is empty now, but not for long. Soon someone will come in and see him tied down and waiting to be touched. The thought makes Gerard bite his lip and push his hips down a little. It could be anyone - even Ray, who lives the farthest away, had enough time to get here if Lindsey decided to call him. Or it might be Lindsey. It might have always been her, but it doesn't matter because he won't know.

The door opens and Gerard draws in a breath. There are never any clues as to who it is. The carpet muffles the sound of the footsteps and the briefs under his face obscure the smell of any perfume or deodorant or shampoo. They're moist where he's been breathing on them and the air around him is heavy. He's so ready for it, still fully dressed and burning up in the cool room.

The person - guy, it's always one of the guys in Gerard's head - comes up to the bed and gives Gerard's ass a pat through the jeans. Gerard's hips lift the little they can with no input from him, pushing up into the hand like he's begging Frank or Ray or - fuck, begging him to do something. Hit him for real, undress him, use him. 

Gerard tosses his head back and forth on the bed and gets a hard smack for it, gets his hair yanked and face pushed into the bed. "Fucking all _right_ , I'm not looking," Gerard mumbles into the bed, gasping from the shock of pain. He's not blindfolded, he never is. He doesn't want to know anyway. He could look and find out what's been decided for him, but knowing who it is means knowing it isn't anyone else, and that is not what he fucking wants.

Whoever it is that's about to fuck him reaches under Gerard and pulls down the zipper, the only sound in the room Gerard hears through the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. Then his jeans are yanked down as far as the spreader and a big hand grabs a handful of his ass and pulls it to the side, spreads him open to the cool air. There's a smack, sharp and stinging, and the scrape of a rough, bitten-ragged callus - maybe Ray's tonight, Gerard loves to picture Ray's big hands on his ass - against his asshole, and _fuck_ , fuck. This is what Gerard loves. 

He feels his whole body flush, so fucking hot from the wave of shame and excitement, being exposed like this before someone in his band or his wife or, fuck, maybe one of their other friends with guitar or bass calluses. There's barely room to do anything with his jeans bunched up between his balls and the bar. It's going to be tight and rough and just the thought makes Gerard squeeze his eyes shut and arch his back to push his ass up higher in the air. He gets another smack and a thumb with a ragged nail pressed to his hole as a reward. 

Gerard always loves the start best, the moments when he doesn't know what's coming. He's always got his clothes on, only his ass hanging out, but it's always a little different. The dicks change; there are a few in rotation and Gerard never knows what it's going to be, how hard or how fast or slow, how much stretch he's gonna get and how he'll get to come after. One time he didn't get fucked at all, just spanked and left there until Lindsey had come back in to untie him and Gerard had slumped over and jerked himself off in front of her.

Tonight starts with two fingers shoved straight in to the second knuckle with barely any lube and Gerard keens, trying to twist back onto them and straining at the ropes at his wrists. Everyone he loves has such big hands, a curse and a blessing because he can't tell them apart without looking, rough swollen knuckles that he sometimes gets to suck and sometimes take all the way in, if he's really lucky and there's time.

"Do it harder, fuck," Gerard says. He sounds whiny even to himself but he doesn't give a shit right now. "More."

Asking doesn't always work but this time he gets what he asks for. The fingers go deeper, not gently at all, and _spread_ until it burns, until Gerard is gasping, writhing and struggling to push back, and his shirt is starting to cling to his back from sweat. Then the fingers - maybe Frank's? Frank's are gorgeous, wide and nimble; he loves to imagine Frank's for this part, tattooed letters sinking inside him - Frank's fingers withdraw. They dip in and out shallowly, stroking and stretching the rim until Gerard starts to whimper. Gerard really wants him to lean down and whisper in his ear what he's gonna do, what he's waiting for, but he just says "please" and waits for the tease to end.

Maybe-Frank tugs Gerard's shirt up and drags his fingers up and down the small of his back, calluses catching on the knobs of his spine, and finally pushes back into Gerard's ass. It's three fingers twisting inside this time, too much and a little too dry, but Gerard loves to take it like that, so it hurts later. 

Gerard is panting, his cheek almost sliding on the bed from sweat, and then the fingers pull out again and he can't feel anything but the sweat cooling on the dip of his spine and the stretch in his ass. There's a rustle of a condom wrapper and slick sound of more lube and then there's a cock pressing against him.

Frank or Ray or - fuck - he's fucking big today and pushes his cock inside Gerard with even less ceremony than his fingers, like, why bother when Gerard is just there to fuck the way he begs to be every few months without fail. 

Gerard rocks into the bed with every hard deep thrust until he's sobbing and begging his friends or his wife or his fucking brother to fuck him harder, fuck him bare, to come in him and leave him tied up and dripping on the floor, like he wants and fears because then it wouldn't be a fantasy anymore; it would be real. He never gets that, anyway, doesn't get it now either, because whoever's here pulls out and slides his fingers back in, finally so easy and slick, and reaches under Gerard to jerk him off. It takes just a few strokes and then Gerard is coming all over the hand jacking him. Ray or Frank or whoever wipes his hand on Gerard's ass and gives him a light smack and steps back. And suddenly it's quiet again and it's just Gerard with sweat and his own come cooling on his body.

He sags into the mattress and waits for Lindsey to come back.


End file.
